Mood Killer
by GuiltySorrow
Summary: A funny, intimate Zero and Newton one-shot. Inspired to be made by the abomination of a 'song' sung by a troll, "Friday" by Rebecca Black.


"Zero, what're you doing? Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Newton leaned into Zero's milky white hair, inhaling his scent. "Eh, master, I'm sorry, I lost track of the time..." Zero blushed and immediately stood up, unaware of what his master was currently doing to him. "Tch..." Newton's neck whiplashed upward, and he rubbed his forehead from the hit. "Now, just wait a moment, Zero, you're in no rush to DO anything. I know you deserve this break, and to be honest, so do I. Besides, didn't you said you had something to show me the other day?" he asked, watching Zero's face beam at the thought and he crashed back down into the chair, making it roll back into Newton's upper torso. He grunted and Zero scrunched his face to the sounds, "Sorry...?" he looked up apologetically and sweetly, hoping he wasn't too angry with him. Newton relaxed and pet his head gently while Zero cooed.

Whether either of them wanted to admit it, they have both been suffering from sexual tension lately, but due to their work and interruptions the past couple of weeks, they never found an opportunity to release that tension. Newton wished he could just leave right then there, drag Zero home, and the FINALLY be happy and spoil him with no interruptions getting in there way. Today he felt like he switched roles with Zero; it was usually Zero who wanted to make love with him right then and there in the lab or wherever they seemed to be as long as they were covered from the public eye. Newton slightly sighed as he watched Zero starting to look up the videos again on Youtube.

Zero could tell his master wasn't very happy with him not giving him much attention, but he just HAD to show him this video he found the other day. "Don't worry, master, you're not gonna be dissapointed!" "I better not be, then..." Newton chuckled at his cute optimism. Just when Zero thought he found it, a huge beep filtrated the room, and Zero jumped, rolling the chair again into Newton, and they both crashed backwards to the floor. He looks so vulnerable, I just want to... No, he mustn't, not at work. "It's not like you haven't done it hear before, right?" "Yeah, but still..." His argument against himself and his thoughts wasn't really helping in there situation.

Newton tried to get up, but was pinned down on the floor by Zero. "Erm, Zero... what about the vid-" "Screw the video, I NEED you. NOW!" He grabbed Newton's lab coat collar, pulling his lips to his in a hard, passionate kiss. Newton had now stopped his argument, and started to kiss back, matching the intensity. Zero started to fumble with Newton's lab coat buttons. "Here, I got it," Newton chuckled as he removed both his and Zero's lab coat. "Thank you, now shut up and kiss me!" He pulled Newton back into another mind blowing kiss. Their hands start to travel under each other's shirts, re-mapping out the other's body for memory. Newton flipped his body to where Zero was underneath him and started to hungrily suck and leave love bites on Zero's neck. He could get enough of the taste of Zero's skin as he kissed all up and down his arms, removing each others' shirts in the process. He continued down around Zero's stomach which did flips at the feel. He rested his head a top of the heaving chest, listening to the quickened heart beat. Music to his ears and with one lustful look of Zero spiraled underneath him, red, sweaty, and looking up at him, made him harder than he ever thought he ever was; well, except when they first did it and met, this defiantely being the second.

Zero's hips thrusted upwards toward Newton's, their erections hitting and they both hissed. Understanding without even needing words, they both started to remove their pants and boxers, revealing their erections getting hit by cold air, yearning to be touched. Just when Newton started to give Zero a handjob, a song start to play from the computer and it kept repeating, badly sung for the record, "It's Friday, we so excited, it's Friday..." Normally, those two wouldn't let something like THAT get in there way, but the song was starting to turn them mentally retarded just listening to it, and Newton look down at Zero like he was frightened and whispered, "Holy crap!" Zero automattically looked up worried, trying not to cringe or twitch from the 'music.' "What's wrong Master!" he panicked. "I think I just forgot how to make love..." he looked pathetically away. He knew it was stupid to think just a thing, but with this song on, he couldn't think of anything but being scared for some reason...

For a moment, Zero actually considered he was saying it as a cruel, sick joke, but the look of confusion and fear on his master's face immediately told him he wasn't kidding. He slowly slid up his boxers and pants and slid underneath Newton. He walked up to the giant dinosaur they were forced to work with and walked to the fire extinguisher from across the room and then from that distance, he threw it at the monitor, knocking it off the desk, leaving it getting hanged and caught in its own wires. On his way over to the machine, he grabbed the nearest blunt and hard object he could find and started to brutely beat up the screen and the hard drive to the computer. When the deed was finally accomplished, he walked back up to Newton and reached his hand out which he accepted and stood up, putting back on his clothes.

"Still think you forgot?" Zero asked in a threatening voice, like saying "Like hell if you say yes, you're going to SEE hell..." "Nope!" he shook his head vigorously. "Good," he looked away. "Sorry about the computer," he added. "Sorry? You kidding me? I'm VERY happy you did that. I wanted to do that along time ago myself from frustration when trying to get my EMAIL up, but never had the courage to do it," he smiled proudly at Zero which made the smaller man brighten up his sour mood. "Well, I guess we should get back to work..." Newton was interrupted by a "No, we're going home NOW," and a tug on his arm by Zero who started to put his clothes back on. "But Zero..." "Master, it's like the song says, it's Friday, and we are finishing what we started!" "Yeah, but..." One look at Zero told Newton to shut the hell up and enjoy. He finished putting his clothes on and turning out the lights off. "As you wish, 'master,'" Newton bowed, smiled, and took Zero's hand in his as they walked down the hall and out the back way to their car. "Jeez, how cheesy can you get, master..." Zero replied. "Aw, don't be like that," Newton stated while they got in the car and started the ignition, driving off. "I promise I'll make you feel REALLY good," he smirked. Zero just blushed happily and rested his head on Newton's shoulder on the ride home.


End file.
